Forgotten Memories
by Yuiko Rina
Summary: A collection of drabble-ish one-shots for the KHR cast that we've come to know and love. (Contains OCs for the most part.)
1. Arcobaleno: Sun

**Character: Reborn**

* * *

_Prompt; "You're still you."_

* * *

The woman paused in her embroidery when the young adult gave a tired sigh. "Is something wrong, Leon?" 'Leon' relaxed at the sound of her voice and gave her a strained smile. "It's nothing, sorella."

At that, she set aside her embroidery and gave him a level look. Eventually, he caved in to her silent stare. "What do you think of my…ahh…_profession, _Irene?"Her eyes softened. "Is that what's troubling you?"

He stayed quiet and she pulled him down to sit beside her. "Leon. Leon, look at me." She began, placing a hand onto his shoulder. "Don't cry over the past and don't regret what you've become. Just remember; you're still you."

She paused to think for a moment. "Even if you are also Reborn – the world's greatest hitman."

The still-young-Reborn gave her a soft smile. "Thank you, Irene." "Anything for you, fratello."

* * *

**(A/N: I hope you enjoyed it... PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. I can't resist the temptation to write...)  
**

**Anyways~**

**1) Sorella: Sister**

**2) Fratello: Brother**


	2. Vongola X: Innocent Mist

**Characters: Chrome**

* * *

_Prompt; "She is a lonely child - a neglected one."_

* * *

Her face was a blank canvas – void of any emotions. Adults would scowl at her and children would distance themselves in fear of being ridiculed. "She isn't normal," they would say. "She's a freak – an outcast."

The indigo-haired girl snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her mother calling her name. "Nagi, your father and I are going out for dinner. Behave yourself, will you?" _Why aren't you bringing me along? _She stayed quiet and her mother continued. "There's some food in the fridge. If you need or want anything, call the servants okay? And don't call us unless it's an emergency. Good night then, sweetheart."

**Slam. **

_Why won't you at least look at me?_

"It's time for your bath, young miss." Nagi silently followed her nursemaid, becoming alert only when she overheard some of the maids' conversation. "Young miss is awfully quiet, isn't she?" One of the maids asked and another answered her, giving a forlorn smile. "She's a lonely child – a neglected one."

And they walked on.


	3. Arcobaleno: Cloud

**Character: Skull**

* * *

_Prompt; "He has yet to understand the cruelties of this world."_

* * *

A young blonde watched as the purple-haired child ran towards her and her lips twitched into a smile. "Mama, mama look! I found a kitten today. See?" The eight year-old boy showed her the kitten and she smiled affectionately at him.

Kneeling down in front of him, she plucked the kitten from his hands. "Do you want to keep it, Skull-darling?" She asked, ignoring the fact that it was dirty and obviously malnourished. She didn't mind – as long as her son was happy.

The boy nodded happily and she gave a light laugh before standing up and taking hold of his hand. "Shall we go home, Skull?" "Sure, mama!" As he chatted away happily, she ignored the pain that gnawed at her heart when the other mothers gave her disgusted and accusing looks.

"Is something wrong, mama?" She blinked back her tears and gave Skull a cheerful smile. "It's nothing, sweetheart. Should we go get some ice cream on our way back?" "Un!"

_He has yet to understand the cruelties of this world._


	4. Vongola X: Lightning

**Character: Lambo**

* * *

_Prompt; "He deserves a better life."_

* * *

Gentle, violet eyes drowned him in love and affection. "Your mother would've loved to see you grow up, Lambo." The 3 year-old tilted his head to the sight in confusion and she practically squealed at the cuteness.

"Mama?" "Yes, bambino. Your mother." She answered, placing a kiss on top of the child's head. "What was mama like, Auntie Vivian?" "A gentle woman that loved baking a bit too much. Heck, if she was still around, the mansion would've been flooded with pastries." "Was she pretty, auntie?" "Gorgeous."

Ruffling the young boy's hair, she stood up and tucked him in. "Now sleep, bambino. It's getting late." When Lambo finally drifted off to sleep, she silently left the room and closed the door behind her gently. Making her way back to her own room, she sighed and gave a pained smile. Soon, the child would be tainted by the Mafia.

"He deserves a better life."

* * *

**Bambino: Child**


	5. Vongola X: Sky

**Character: Tsuna**

* * *

_Prompt: "Don't let them bring you down, kid."_

* * *

The brunette tripped and several of his classmates laughed. "Dame-Tsuna tripped again!" "Over _nothing_? As expected of a loser!"

Tsuna flushed red as he hurried outside, trying to hide his embarrassment. Thankfully, none of his usual bullies seemed to be present today so he went ahead to eat underneath the shade of one of the trees.

On his way there, he tripped once more and panicked when he realized that he had tripped over a person – a young man, to be specific. The man stretched and sat up, looking at his fallen figure. "You okay there kid?" He asked and Tsuna nodded, once again feeling extremely embarrassed. Then he seemed to realize something.

"Wait…Aren't you Dame-Tsuna?" He asked and Tsuna grew fearful. "I'm Kagami Hyuuga. Nice to meet you, Tsuna." Wait, what? The redhead must've seen his confused expression since he laughed good-naturedly. "Don't worry, I won't do anything. I was in town and thought I'd visit my old middle school." Eh?

Kagami chuckled and stood up, dusting himself off. "You're infamous, Tsuna. I wouldn't be surprised if you were a target of bullying."

He helped Tsuna up and handed him his bento before walking off, raising his hand in a nonchalant wave. "Don't let them bring you down, kid." He called back before disappearing out of view.

For the first time in years, the brunette felt a sliver of hope.


End file.
